destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Destined though belong to Sol. History Before Destined Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His birth was involved in magical circunstances making him the first Twice Blessed Child. Wyatt has a lot of power and is the head of the Destined Ones. As one of the two prophesied Twice Blessed Child, Wyatt is one of the most powerful witches to ever walk on Earth. Wyatt is the oldest of all the Destined kids and oldest brother of Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful being to walk on Earth. After his birth many, a few demons tried to kidnap him but they were not succeeded. A law was created forbidding demons to come after him. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being alive and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destriy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what could make Wyatt becoming Evil. Four years after his birth his family found out that Wyatt was not the only Twice Blessed Child. Phoebes´ first born daughter was too. P.J. Halliwell was born in the same day Wyatt did but four years later. In spite of having demons always coming along, Wyatt had a paceful childhood. He went to school and then to high school and attended to Magic School. He was a popular teenager. He played soccer at high school and also was a writter in the high school newspaper. His best friend was Damon, the half-manticore and colleague in school. They used to fight demons together along with Chris. Decided which carrer to follow was not easy for Wyatt but after a while thinking, he decided to make Journalism in college. And was also a very popular young boy there. After finishing college, Wyatt start a training at a local newspaper. When his Aunt Phoebe was named Editor chefe of Bay Mirror, she offered him a place there and he took it. He works there as criminalistic reporter and helps his cousin Prue at P3. Wyatt is very close to his mother and is a little like her but more optimistic. And he also has a good relaship with his father. His brother Chris and him have a very close relationship, actually Chris is his confident and know him better that himself. Chris also knows things about Wyatt that Wyatt himself hasn´t found out yet. Wyatt´s wants to protect his family and is afraid of becoming evil and hust his relatives. 'Season 1' Wyatt is introduced as being the head of the Destined kids. From first episode, Wyatt shows that he is the head of the new Warren Generation. The bossy and protective cousin. That doesn´t change through the course of the season. Soon, Wyatt realizes that he doesn´t know wverything about himself and his fate. When demon start attacking again, Wyatt´s bossy side comes up and makes clear that his sister and cousins doesn´t need to fight day after day once he thinks he can handle it. Prue, his cousin, faces him and he gives up upon that. She makes clear to him that there´s no one out there stronger than them. Seeing the support she receives from the rest of the family gives Wyatt no way out but to accept it. Wyatt knows since ever that he´s not only the son of a Charmed One but also the Twice Blessed Child predicted centuries ago. What he didn´t know was that he wasn´t the only one to be predicted. His cousin Prue, Phoebe eldest daughter, was born on the same day, four years after Wyatt´s birth. The revelation that she´s also a Twice Blessed Child leaves them opened-mouth. They´re told that working together is the only way to make it work between them. That´s not easy once Wyatt and Prue´s relationship is not the best. Prue was always under Wyatt´s protection, as well as her sisters and cousins, but she hates it and makes it clear to Wyatt. Neither of them never imagined that things could change the way they did. Wyatt kept in secret, even from himself, his love about his cousin. When Prue starts dating Jackson, Wyatt feels he can´t hold it anymore and ends up telling all the true and revealing his true feelings. Even not being easy for Prue to realize she feels the same way, they end up together and for a while their relationship becomes better. Revealing to their family is not easy either but together they show them that there´s some things that are not up to them and that there´s forces out there that are not supposed to be fought against. But not everything are roses and when Eric, Prue´s past and longest relationship so far, returns to San Francisco creating a break up between Prue and Wyatt. Troughtout the course of Seasson 1, Wyatt has to find out what find and lose means, what he is destined for, and than his fate was written centuries ago. He has to face not only demons. He discovers how it feels to be the one he fears the most and the only way to scape from being evil is not other than by believing in his love. 'Personality' Resposible, optimistic, loving, bossy, worried, protective, kind. 'Love Life' Wyatt is the kind of guy who has an uncountable number of relationships in his past. He was always very selective went it comes to women. In high school, girls used to asked him out at least once a day. He kissed someone for the first time at the age of 12. He never promised nothing to anybody unless he was completely sure about his feeling. 'Joyce' Joyce works at the Bay Mirror.He had a extremely short relationship with her. She asked him out once but Wyatt had not feeling for her. 'Prue Halliwell' In spite of being cousins, Prue and Wyatt always felt someting for each other. When Wyatt was at the age of 18 and Prue 14 they kissed and agreed not to speak about it again. When Prue started dating Eric, it was really hard for Waytt to accept it and never hid he didn´t like him. No one ever realized what his true feeling were, not even him. Chris was the only one suspicious of what was going on in his brother´s heart. Wyatt and Prue finally found out what they were feeling for each other after Wyatt kissed Prue the same day both were in danger cause a demon wanted their powers to release another demon. Happily, Prue and Wyatt worked out together to stop that demon. Prue was reluctant to accept what she was feeling but her feelings were too strong and they started dating but they didn´t say anything to their family because they were afraid of their reaction. When they finally did, it was hard to face their relatives but soon realized that running away was not the best solution. In spite of being weird for their family, they accept Wyatt and Prue´s relationship. Wyatt and Prue lived happily until one day, Wyatt heard a voicemail on Prue´s phone. That voicemail was from Eric, Prue ex-broyfriend. From then on their relationship changed completely and they broke up. Professional Life Apart from the magic world, Wyatt works at the Bay Mirror as a Journalist. He also owns a column where he answers questions from readers. The column´s name is: Be Safe by Wyatt Halliwell. Appearance Wyatt is tall and since he was born his hair remains blond, a characteristic he took from his father. He´s actually the only natural blond in the family. Most of the time, Wyatt has short hair. His eye color is brown. Wyatt has a casual and elegant (when required) fashion sense. To go out he prefers to be on a more elegant look but on a day-to-day basis the casual and confortable (sometime informal) style is what he prefers. Name´s Meaning Wyatt is an Old English name that means Brave, Strong, Hardy War. Matthew is of Hebrew origin and means Gift of God. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' 'Powers' Telekinesis Orbing Telekinetic Orbing Force Field Energy Waves Molecular Combustion Electrokinesis Conjuring Glamouring Healing Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:Destined